Le temps d'un baisé
by Kistune-Dono
Summary: Claire se retrouve après un an d'enfermement à devoir protéger auprès de l'ordre du phénix, après la mort de sa sœur et son beau-frère, son filleul et neveu Harry de Lord Voldemort ainsi que d'une nouvelle menace. Elle devra cependant cohabiter avec un certain parrain et marauder pour élever son neveu. Sirius x Oc, Rating M, lemon!
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour/ Bonsoir,

Je vous présente une nouvelle et courte fiction, à vrai dire je ne sais pas vraiment combien de chapitre elle va durer (5 minimum). Mais je voulais tout de même écrire cette idée d'histoire sous format écrit pas simplement la rabâcher dans mon esprit mais vous la faire partager et pour celles ou ceux qui aime la romance épicée (car c'est le cas rating M !) vous voilà dans une catégorie similaire. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude d'écrire ce genre d'histoire… Osée mais elle me plaît bien.

Bref, vite **rappel** : Rating M et Sirius x Oc, Harry Potter

 **Disclaimers :** rien ne m'appartiens sauf ''Claire Alba'' mon Oc le reste revient de tout droit à **J.K Rowling**.

Bref, **bonne lecture** on se retrouve en bas.

 **Chapitre 1 : Enfin te revoilà**

Le temps était grave mais cela importait à Albus Dumbledore qui, déterminé à garder ses élèves en sécurité, ferait tout pour les défendre.

Et le fait même que s'il avait déjà commencé chercher où elle est, le fait est-il qu'il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur où elle est. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pouvant la tuer, il l'avait néanmoins bien cachée. Et dès l'arrivée de Potter, il savait où il devait chercher.

Alors le voilà. Le puissant sorcier arriver dans le QG où tout le monde était rassemblé autour d'une table, Harry, ses amis, la famille Weasley ainsi que toute la confrérie de l'ordre du phénix avec comme vedette le grand Sirius Black, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, un verre de vin dans la main couvant son filleul du regard un sourire amusé comme au bon vieux temps.

Dumbledore sût faire à nouveau son entrée en rentrant dans ce moment convivial.

Sirius perdit son sourire en le voyant entrer, tout comme son chère ami de toujours Remus.

 **-Albus ! Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?** S'exclama joyeusement madame Weasley, du nom de Molly.

 **-Je dois malheureusement parler avec vous, mes amis, les enfants si vous voulez bien nous laisser…** Demanda Albus en fixant les plus jeunes qui se levèrent heureux de voir leur proviseur ou pour certains peur de représailles dû à leur comportement durant l'année.

Une fois tous partis le grand barbu se tourna vers les adultes.

 **-L'heure est malencontreusement pas aux fêtes mes camarades.** _ **Vous savez qui**_ **a réussi à créer l'impensable.**

Les âgés savants déjà beaucoup de la vie froncèrent les sourcils, confus.

 **-Il a mis au point un0 détraqueur plus puissant que ce qu'on a pu combattre, il a été sûrement été envoyé pour aller chercher Harry et le lui rapporter.**

Sirius serra les dents sentant des regards sur lui, on voulait encore s'en prendre à son protégé.

 **-Cependant nous avons besoin nous aussi de ruser pour mettre un terme à ce nouvel ennemi. Vous avez dû entendre parler des mages…** Le proviseur commença à faire les cents pas près de la table se préparant à dire ce qu'il avait préparé pour ce problème de détraqueur.

 **-Oui mais ils ont cessé d'exister, il y a longtemps bien que la dernière famille fût décimée il y a bien seize ans voir moins,** déclara Alastor.

 **-Effectivement la famille fût tuée mais un mage a survécu,** _ **elle**_ **a été enfermée dans le corps d'une moldue pour camoufler l'origine de son sang,** Dumbledore haussa légèrement la voix pour aggraver encore plus ce qu'il allait dire, **mais elle est aussi la tante et marraine d'Harry Potter portant le nom de Evans Claire.**

Les personnes présentes furent abasourdies en entendant de tels propos.

 **-Je ne le savais pas aussi mais… je l'ai rencontrée un jour en la voyant sortir de chez l'oncle et la tante d'Harry.**

 **-Mais il ne nous a jamais parlé d'une quelconque marraine…** Déclara la mère de la famille Weasley.

 **-Elle le lui a sûrement demandé, de garder le secret,** lâcha le parrain en mettant sa main libre sur son front se remettant de l'information.

 **-Elle ne s'est faite enfermée il n'y a qu'un an la privant de ses pouvoirs, c'est pour cela que pour Harry, mais aussi obtenir une aide supplémentaire nous devons la sortir de là.**

 **-Sans problème !** s'exclama Tonk.

- **Un mage dans nos rangs serait un vrai avantage,** accepta Remus Lupin, hochant la tête en même temps que Kingsley, Alastor ainsi que Minerva.

 **-Sirius ?** Demanda Albus.

Il était sûr que c'était pour le noiraud le plus dur à avaler la nouvelle.

 **-On a d'autres informations sur elle ?** Finit-il par dire.

 **-Elle est la sœur adoptive de Lily après la mort de sa famille et était élève dans une école de moldu. Puis après la mort de James et Lily, elle a veillé sur Harry. J'ai pu discuter à multiples reprises avec elle, c'est une bonne personne comme les Evans avant qu'elle ne se fasse enfermée.**

Sirius sourit et accepta la venue d'un nouveau membre.

 **-Nous devrions faires savoir Harry que nous connaissons à présent l'existence de sa tante et marraine,** conclu Sirius pour le veille homme barbu.

Tous acquiescèrent et la mère des roux appela les adolescents. Ils descendirent de plus en plus intrigués de la venue et de la réunion surprise du grand sorcier. Les jeunots s'assirent où ils étaient et attendirent une quelconque nouvelle de la part des plus âgés. Harry se tourna vers son parrain qui, malgré son sourire qu'il offrit à Harry, affichait une mine sombre.

 **-Harry,** commença Dumbledore **, nous savons pour Claire.**

Le concerné se figea ne sachant pas comment réagir entre culpabilité ou aussi de la peur se souvenant que cela faisait bien un an que celle-ci ne lui avait donné aucune nouvelle.

 **-Qui est… Claire ?** Demanda Hermione.

 **-Dit-leur Harry,** encouragea son mentor et parrain.

 **-C'est… C'est ma tante et marraine. Je la connais depuis ma naissance et même si depuis que mes parents sont…** il fit une courte pause ne voulant pas dire le mot et le fit comprendre aux autres personnes **, elle a continué à venir me voir malgré que mon oncle et ma tante ne fussent pas d'accord, elle s'en moquait et venait autant qu'elle le pouvait m'offrant toujours des cadeaux en secret.**

 **-Était-tu au courant qu'elle était un mage et non un moldu ?**

Les adolescents y comprit Harry se statufièrent et affichèrent des mines surprises, répondant à Albus par la même occasion.

 **-Je… Je pensais que ça ne faisait partie que des compte pour enfant moldu tout ce qui des mages…** murmura assez fort Hermione encore interloquée.

 **-Non, mais ils se sont éteint tous un par un pour être fini par** _ **tu sais qui**_ **mais Claire fût apparemment survivante.**

 **-La famille de survivant…** marmonna Ron sans que personne ne l'entende.

 **-Mais… Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles d'elle depuis plus d'un an, je ne saurai pas vous dire où elle est monsieur,** baissa la tête le fils de James et Lily.

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Harry, elle va bien même si elle ne doit pas être au mieux de sa forme.**

Sirius passe derrière lui posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule accompagnée d'un sourire du même sentiment.

 **-On va la retrouver,** dit-il en lançant un regard au proviseur.

 **-Oui, pendant ce temps vous continuerez votre année normalement,** acheva Dumbledore en partant.

Il devait à présent laisser Harry expliquer plus à ses amis maintenant que le voile était levé et partir tenir la promesse de sauver la personne en question.

Le jour se lève sur le monde moldu mais pour Claire tout reste noir sentant seulement la jeune adolescente où elle avait pris refuge se plaindre et jurer contre un pauvre sèche-cheveux de ce que pouvait entendre Claire. Coincée depuis plus d'un an, dans le noir, en boule. Sa seule source de lumière était elle-même, son corps étant fait de lumière et de flammes mais elle savait qu'elle n'a pas de corps. Enfin. Le seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait s'en faire exprès enfermée dans ce malchanceux corps croyant l'avoir tuée en sentant sa présence ne plus être. Soudain elle sentit la panique saisir son humaine, Claire releva légèrement la tête ressentant plus rien juste son humaine, Jade, dormir la rendant plus sceptique que jamais, elle fut prise malgré cela de peur ne négligeant pas le fait qu'elle était repérée par Voldemort et elle allait mourir, sa jeune amie avec elle, à cause d'elle. L'adolescente possédée ne pourrait pas sortir avec le garçon que Jade aimait avec qui elle l'avait beaucoup conseillée. Après cette année et des frayeurs en découvrant une âme en elle, la moldue l'avait acceptée et était heureuse d'avoir quelqu'un qui l'aidée que ce soit dans sa scolarité et en amour… Un vrai Avre de paix entre les deux filles qui se respectait mutuellement et Jade autorisait entièrement le fait qu'elle couvre une autre âme en elle.

Claire sentit ses organes se broyer d'angoisse en se sentant déplacée, elle tenta de réveiller son humaine mais rien n'y faire elle avait été assommée et emmenée. Soudain une voix qu'elle reconnut arriva à passer à travers l'âme de Jade pour lui arriver directement.

 **-Claire, je sais que tu m'entends, nous venons te sortir de là.**

C'était sans aucun doute Dumbledore où alors une ruse de Voldemort mais elle ne voulait pas y croire, elle allait être à nouveau libre et revoir son neveu adoré qu'elle considérait comme un fils. Même si elle n'était pas sûre qu'il l'entende elle décida de lui répondre.

 **-D'accord mais ne faites pas de mal à Jade, elle est mon amie.**

Oui, elle tenait à cette gamine qui lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs mais la quitter allait mine de rien être dure pour les deux. Par-dessus tout Claire savait qu'elle devait lui effacer sa mémoire après ça… Elle sentit des larmes lui venir aux yeux mais ce n'était pas le moment des adieux, elle n'était pas encore sortie du corps de la fillette.

 **-Comment on va faire pour la sortir de ce corps au fait ?** Demanda une voix inconnue.

La châtaine fut surprise d'entendre des voix percer l'âme, normalement, auditivement infranchissable, faisant de plus en plus paniquer. Cela voudrait dire que l'âme de son amie faiblissait et cela signifiait qu'elle perdait vie !

 **-Albus, Albus ! L'humaine faiblit ! Fait quelque chose ! Son cœur ne va pas bien !**

Claire paniquait à l'intérieur la faisant s'étirer et nageait vers l'âme de Jade essayant de voir comment elle allait et tapait sur les bords étroits de son espace.

En dehors du corps, le veille homme se tourna en entendant à nouveau la voix de la jeune femme, il regarda le corps de la moldue tenue par Hagrid par le col, c'est à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua que le col resserré autour du cou de la fillette l'empêchait de respirer. Dumbledore remercia intérieurement la femme bloquée et s'arrêta, les autres faisant de même.

 **-Mon ami, si tu la tiens encore longtemps comme ça elle va mourir époumonée.**

L'ami en question remarqua le teint blanc de la plus jeune et la pris en style mariée laissant entendre le souffle saccadée de la collégienne. Albus ne quitta pas le corps assommé des yeux essayant de percevoir l'âme de Claire mais en vain.

 **-Ce devrait être bon Claire, ton amie est hors danger maintenant.**

Les personnes présentes n'entendirent pas la réponse de Claire qui le fit sourire. Alastor resta incroyant un moment au fait que le vieux barbu arrive à parler à la dame mais continua de marcher comme les autres.

 **-Vous arrivez à lui parler,** posa Harry, légèrement en arrière entouré de ses amis.

Le proviseur lui lança un regard avant de lancer un regard à son professeur des défenses contre les forces du mal.

 **-Elle est entourée de l'âme de la possédée, de ce fait elle est aveugle, sourde et muette pour nous mais il est possible de lui parler et l'entendre mais pas de la voir.**

 **-Donc si je lui parle elle n'entendra pas ?** Comprit Harry.

 **-Exact, Monsieur Potter seule l'humain qui est possédée par elle peut l'entendre et lui parler sans problème,** répondit Rogue qui avait était tenu au courant du plan à son grand damne de devoir revoir ses intimidateurs mais il n'avait rien contre la sœur de Lily et avait donc accepté.

Le groupe arriva devant une cheminée où un par un ils entrèrent pour finir dans le bureau de Lupin dans lequel ils pourraient faire exorciser les deux âmes sans problèmes.

Ils posèrent le corps toujours évanoui au centre, Tonk de sa baguette maintient la fillette debout alors que Dumbledore lança le sort directement sur le corps.

Claire sentit quelque chose briller à côté d'elle, une petite fissure de rien du tout mais elle savait que c'était sa seule chance de sortir sans blesser la petite elle entendit même une voix s'élever.

 **-Elle va sortir par-là préparez-vous à la récepter !**

La fissure devant elle s'agrandit et elle put glisser son bras qui fut immédiatement attrapé et commencé à être tiré. Elle sentit son corps se coller à son âme et la rendre entière.

Elle força son deuxième bras à sortir qui reçut le même traitement que l'autre et enfin la tête châtaine perçu pour la première fois depuis un an la lumière du jour. Claire prit une grande inspiration et sourit même si sa tête regardait vers le bas, elle sentit le reste de son corps s'écraser sur le sol, seule sa tête fut retint par deux bras la ramenant sur ses pieds vacillants. Claire dû prendre appui sur l'homme brun qui la retint la laissant s'habituer à retrouver son équilibre. Soudainement une voix se leva.

 **-La gamine va mal, elle ne supporte pas le changement soudain !**

Claire tourna la tête brusquement vers la fillette qu'elle rencontra pour la première fois, couchée par terre. La marraine d'Harry tenta d'avancer vers son amie mais tomba u bout de deux pas non loin d'elle. Elle prit la fille mourante repoussant délicatement l'homme mate.

 **-Jade,** sa voix s'enroua se souvenant que cela faisait un an qu'elle ne les avait pas utilisés, du moins ceux de son corps **, hey, petite, je suis là, je te l'avais promis, réveille-toi…**

L'idée d'utiliser un sort la frappa et enserrant la petite, elle approcha son front à ses lèvres murmurant doucement contre sa peau.

 **-** **Rusus** **.**

Le baiser se mit à briller avant d'engloutir les formes de Jade. Une fois le scintillement disparu la jeune fille ouvrit ses yeux verts faisant glousser Claire.

 **-Tes parents ont décidément bien choisi ton prénom.**

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la voix et se jeta au cou de la mage.

 **-Claire ! C'est toi ! Je savais que tu n'étais pas qu'une simple voix !** Elle sera de toutes ses forces la jeune femme laissant des larmes de joies glisser de ses joues.

 **-Bien sûr que je suis vivante !** Ria Claire avant de se faire couper par le grand sorcier.

 **-Claire…**

 **-Je sais…**

 **-Savoir quoi ?** Demanda innocemment la moldue en observant tous les visages au tour d'elles, son emprise se relâcha sentant son amie se tendre et afficher une mine triste, **tu- tu ne vas pas disparaître, hein ?** Elle recommença à pleurer mais cette fois de tristesse, **Non ! Je veux pas !** Hurla-t-elle.

Elle bougea essayant de se défaire de l'emprise de Claire mais celle-ci refit le même geste sur son front mais formula un autre sort.

 **-** **Oubliviscatur** **.**

Elle s'écroula à nouveau, endormie, dans ses bras et la laissant au métissé mais elle ne bougea pas restant à genoux assise avant de se souvenir pourquoi elle était là. Claire chercha du regard son neveu mais ne le trouva pas, elle prit cependant en compte les personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas dont celui qui l'a soutenu qui s'avança vers elle lui tendant la main.

 **-Remus Lupin, enchanté de te rencontrer.**

Elle resta méfiante un moment sentant clairement sa nature mais lui prit la main alors que l'autre l'aidait à la garder debout.

 **-Evans Claire, où est mon neveu ?**

Elle voulait le voir, voir s'il allait bien, elle l'avait promis à sa sœur et à James et en perdant contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres elle avait failli à sa promesse d'être la gardienne d'Harry.

 **-Derrière la porte,** répondit le brun.

Elle s'entraîna à rester droite et une fois réussis, elle fit un signe de tête à l'homme pour la lâcher et s'hasarda à marcher, un pied après l'autre.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée laissant le ministre de la magie pour les autres mais un parfait inconnu pour Claire qui lui lançant un regard noir alors qu'elle manqua de tomber ridiculement.

 **-Est-ce vrai ?! Un mage serait encore en vie et vous avez procédé à un exorcisme pour le sortir d'un corps de moldu.**

Claire ne savait vraiment pas comment il savait tout ça mais montra distinctement sa surprise ne remarquant pas son filleul s'approcher d'elle accompagné de ses deux amis alors que le reste était occupé par le ministre.

 **-Claire,** chuchota Harry la faisant d'abord à moitié retourner la tête ne pouvant détourner le regard du mystérieux homme avant de se retourner prudemment vers la voix.

Elle sourit en voyant qui elle cherchait et le serra dans ces bras. Un autre homme, aux cheveux noirs s'approcha à son tour d'Harry sous le regard méfiant de sa tante.

 **-Sirius,** murmura Harry.

Le cerveau de Claire se mit soudainement à chauffer, ces noms ne lui était pas inconnu…

''Remus Lupin… Sirius… Sirius… Ah! Sirius Black ou…''

 **-Patmol,** devina la châtaine.

Il se retourna vers elle, l'air surprit.

 **-Je ne me souviens t'avoir déjà rencontré.**

 **-Je sais moi non plus mais Lily aimait bien parler des Maraudeurs,** déclare Claire en lançant un regard à Remus qui écoutait leur conversation.

 **-Ah…**

Il ne trouva rien d'autre car la voix du ministre s'éleva à nouveau.

 **-Qui est-ce ?** Demanda-t-elle.

 **-Le ministre de la magie,** lui répondit Remus **, et il ne semble pas très heureux qu'on t'est ramené sans ne lui en parler…**

 **-Je ne suis pas une sorcière, il n'a aucun pouvoir sur moi,** déclara Claire détestant quand quelqu'un se prenait trop de haut.

 **-Ne sois pas si dure, il est sympa Barty il ne fait que s'inquiéter pour nous tous,** ricana le métisse **, Kingsley.**

 **-Même si cela ne sert à rien, je suis Claire,** lui sourit-elle.

Le ministre se tourna vers elle, un regard curieux bien que professionnel.

 **-Je suis Barty Crompton ministre de la magie.**

 **-Evans Claire ou Claire Alba, dernière représentante de ma famille.**

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas employé son nom de famille et ça lui laissa un goût amer sur la langue détestant utiliser le terme ''représentante'' comme étant la seule de sa famille délaissée.

Une douleur vacillante la pris de court la mettant à genoux, elle ne se rendit compte qu'actuellement que ses réserves d'énergies magiques était vide s'étant épuisées le long de cette année. Elle vue floue et avant de plonger dans l'inconscience elle sentit deux bras la retenir.

Ne faites pas attention à ce qu'elle soit un peu Mary-Sue c'est-à-dire le fait qu'elle soit une mage. C'est un détail qui m'aidera pour plus tard, elle n'utilisera pas vraiment ces compétences, c'est juste un outil, en quelque sorte.

Bref les dés sont jetés, je vous précise à nouveau que cette fiction ne durera pas beaucoup c'est juste une fantaisie, une idée que je mets à la va-vite à l'œuvre.

Bref,

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir,

Merci de m'avoir lue,

Prenez soin de vous et n'oubliez pas que :''une journée sans rire est une journée perdue, alors souriez.'' **-** Sora (YouTube),

K.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir / Bonjour,

Je viens vous annoncer que je n'ai pas abandonné une fiction quelconque et que je suis de retour pour finir définitivement celle-ci, elle est à mi-chemin avec 5 chapitres donc à voir pour encore 4 autres pour la clôture.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre deux:**

 **Bienvenue professeure.**

Claire ouvrit un œil puis l'autre permettant de constater que cela ne servait à rien à s'attendre à être éblouie rendue noire dans la pièce. Néanmoins elle bascula sur une personne de l'autre côté où une bougie éclairée légèrement la pièce menaçante de s'éteindre à tout moment tant qu'il ne restait que peu de cire. Mais autre chose qui attira l'attention du mage fut Sirius endormi sur la chaise la bouche entre-ouverte, un filet de bave sortant de sa bouche et des ronflements sonores sortant du même endroit. C'est avec amusement que Claire comprit qu'il était supposé la surveiller si elle se réveillait. Un éclat de rire l'échappa malgré elle, essayant de ne pas réveiller la maisonnette. Elle voulait le taquiner et si ce que Lily lui avait dit, il fallait prendre la plaisanterie avec la légèreté.

 **-On veut jouer?** Rigola bas Sirius en enfonçant encore plus l'oreiller suivit de Claire qui reprit son fou rire.

Finalement sentant de lui-même que la punition était proche il retira le traversinait respirer la jeune femme à nouveau qui était rouge essoufflée.

 **-Pourquoi une telle attaque?** Questionna Black.

 **-Je trouvais amusant que celui qui voulait que je surveille était endormi la bouche ouverte, bavant et ronflant.**

Sirius essuya sa bouche et rigola avec elle de sa propre gaffe. Elle se calma observant l'homme devant elle.

 **-J'ai dormi combien de temps?**

 **-Deux semaines.**

Claire écarquilla des yeux sentant à nouveau a besoin de lui revenir tel que la soif et la faim.

Á ce moment l'entrée s'ouvrit voir voir Remus de l'eau dans la main droite et un plat chaud dans l'autre.

 **-Mon sauveur!** S'exclama Claire avant de se rappeler que tout le monde devait dormir et poser une principale devant sa bouche.

Les deux hommes ricanèrent et le brun lui posa les deux précieux convoités sur le lit près d'elle, la châtaine se mis à manger après avoir remercié Remus et écouté d'une oreille les deux amis de longue date parler, le professeur s'étant assis sur le visage éclairé à son ami près des jambes de la sœur de Lily.

Une fois rassasiée de tout elle plaça le plat, maintenant vide, et le verre dessus à côté d'elle et se concentra sur les deux garçons.

 **-Alors Claire tu comme connu nos amis?**

 **-Oui, j'étais la sœur de Lily et donc la belle-sœur de James.**

 **-Tu ne dois pas le savoir mais je suis le parrain d'Harry.**

Claire ouvrit la bouche de surprise tout en regardant l'homme à sa droite, c'est vrai que James et lui était très proche tout comme Lily et elle.

 **-Ils ne m'a jamais jamais dit…**

 **-A moi non plus ils ne m'ont pas dit que tu étais la marraine.**

 **-Lily et James parlaient souvent d'une fille et c'est d'ailleurs comme ça qu'on aurait eu une autre sœur mais on ne t'avait jamais vu auparavant,** déclara Remus se souvenant des paroles des deux amoureux .

 **-Tu vivais où? Avec ton mari?** Demanda Sirius.

Claire s'étouffa dans sa salive prenant de court les deux autres personnes.

 **-Je ne suis pas mariée et je suis célibataire,** elle lui lança un regard noir, les joues roses.

Sirius ne met s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et faire sourire Remus.

 **-Dieu, passer dans le corps d'une collégienne trop de temps me fait me ressembler de la même manière!** Elle geint.

Sirius se calma pour se lever finalement, suivis de Remus qui lui fit un simple signe de main avant de partir par la porte restée ouverte.

 **-Je vais te laisser finir de te reposer, on se voit demain matin, j'en connais un qui t'attend avec hâte, bonne nuit.**

Elle hocha la tête lui disant un simple '' bonne nuit '' avant de se rendormir.

Le lendemain matin, Claire s'étant déjà bien reposée se leva avant même que le soleil ne soit totalement levé et se dirigea sous la douche située dans la chambre comme une suite. Une fois sortie, propre et sentant bon, elle remarqua sa valise avec, sûrement, ces habitudes. Elle posa le bagage sur son lit temporaire toujours habillée d'une simple serviette locataire comme par magie autour de sa poitrine. Elle l'ouvrit avec empressement et retrouvée avec joie ses vêtements, sous-vêtements, chaussures et accessoires dans la valise magique sans nul doute est sous l'autorité de la sorcellerie pour transporter tous ses vêtements.

Finalement elle sortit ses habitudes fétiches et une fois habillée se rend devant le miroir de la chambre donnant une vue de tout son haut d'un mètre soixante-treize ce qui était une taille tout à fait normale pour une femme française comme elle.

Un haut blanc où deux flèches grises s'entrecroisées, le bas enroulé et un nœud au-dessus de son nombril. Un jean bleu marin montant jusqu'en dessous de l'ombilic. Une paire de botte noire montante à la limite des genoux, des lacets derrière blancs et des petits talons pas plus hauts de six centimètres. Pour finir une bague en forme de croix sur son majeur de la main gauche et un bracelet en forme de chat noir qui s'enroule dans la file d'attente au lieu d'un fil pour tenir à son poignet.

Elle adorée cet assortiment parce que cela venait de France, où sa famille natale avait vécu en paix avant que Claire n'aille à Londres pour être adoptée par les Evans.

Sur toqua à la porte et après l'entrée, Claire a mis au premier plan pour une première fois une dame rousse un peu rondelette.

 **-Que tu es belle! Oh excuse-moi! Je suis Molly, Molly Weasley la mère de Ron l'ami d'Harry.**

Claire sourit à la dame lui serrant la principale mais ne s'attendit pas à ce qu'elle la prenne dans ces bras aussi dynamiques de rencontrer la châtaine.

 **-Allons, allons, viens, tout le monde t'attend!**

 **-Tout le monde,** s'aventura à dire Claire assez mal à l'aise.

 **-L'ordre et les enfants!**

Elle la tira dans les escaliers menaçant Claire de tomber à tout moment surprise par le nombre de marche dans la maison.

 **-Vous habitez avec vos sept enfants, hum… William, Charles, Percy, Fred, George, Ronald et enfin la petite Ginny?**

La mère des enfants s'arrête, surprise qu'elle connaisse le nom de tous ses enfants.

 **-Harry vous adorez, vous et votre famille donc il n'est pas rare qu'il me parle de vos enfants. Vous êtes la deuxième famille d'Harry, je le sais.**

Molly serra à nouveau Claire dans ses bras la réconfortant.

 **-Il te regarde comme une mère, pas moi, ma petite.**

Malgré ses proches trente ans, il est vrai qu'elle faisait moins mais elle se gardait bien de le dire… Une fois que les deux femmes descendaient des rires et des petits chamailleries créées une ambiance tamisée qui se cassa en voyant la jeune femme aux yeux bleus. Harry se releva pour serrer sa tante dans les bras alors qu'elle lui colla un baiser sur son front.

 **-Tu dois avoir faim pour ne pas avoir mangé depuis deux semaines, j'ai failli t'envoyer à l'hôpital comme tu ne te réveillais pas,** déclara Molly en faisant tendre comme un arc Claire qui avait horreur des hôpitaux **, heureusement que Remus et Rogue m'ont prévenu de ta fatigue.**

Claire lança un sourire à Remus et Sirius qui lui lança un clin d'œil avant qu'elle ne s'asseye avec les autres à table.

 **-Vous avez reçu pas à l'école les enfants?** Demanda Claire en se servant un café, une tartine de beurre et de confiture.

 **-Nous rentrons aujourd'hui-même, tu as dormi pendant toutes les vacances,** sourit Harry.

 **-Quelle fainéante je fais!** Rigola doucement Claire ne voulant pas perturber les somnolences des autres.

 **-Dommage, je voulais qu'on parle un peu,** avoua son neveu.

 **-Tu auras temps que tu veuilles Harry si ta tante et tutrice signe ce papier,** entra Dumbledore.

Le grand sorcier présente un parchemin devant Claire qui après s'être lavé les mains sur son mouchoir attrapa le papier. Elle le parcoure du regard lisant vite le contenu et ses yeux s'ouvrit de surprise.

 **-Vous voulez pas sérieux?** Déclara finalement la châtaine.

 **-Et pas qu'un peu, vôtre aide que ce soit dans l'ordre du phénix et aussi en temps qu'enseignant aiderai les élèves à se protéger sans leur baguette.**

 **-Je suis un mage pas une sorcière.**

 **-Tu as dit la même chose à Lily quand elle t'a proposé de rejoindre Poudlard, je t'aurais accepté à l'époque Claire.**

Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux en regardant l'homme devant elle avant de baisser doucement les yeux sur le parchemin.

 **-Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai à faire dans une école de sorcellerie mais bon si je peux enseigner à ces enfants de se protéger** .

 **-Avoir un mage comme professeur pour nous enseigner les défenses sans nos baguettes serait une vraie aide,** déclare Hermione émoustillée de pouvoir apprendre une nouvelle matière.

Dumbledore savait qu'en persuadant la femme, il gagnera obligatoirement son fils et un nouveau professeur. Il lui tendit une plume et elle signa sous le regard de toutes les personnes reçues.

Il partit sans même que quelqu'un ne s'en aperçoit faisant hausse des épaules la tante d'Harry.

 **-Bon, et bien… Être professeur est vraiment la dernière choisi à laquelle j'aurai pensé devenir.**

Certaines personnes le ricanèrent lui tapotant l'épaule.

Après quelques discussions et présentations, Claire trouva que les personnes étaient bien qu'étranges mais très sympathiques et chaleureuses. La jeune adolescente Hermione adorait lui poser des questions sur ses origines ou plusieurs sortes, tant qu'elle était sur le point de se levier pour aller chercher un cahier pour noter tout ce que disait la plus âgée.

 **-Alors je vais loger directement à Poudlard?** Demanda la nouvelle enseignante à Remus, assit à sa droite.

 **-Oui, ils ont des quartiers pour les enseignants,** il lui a répondu ne cassant leur contact visuel.

Elle mentirait en disant que Remus n'était pas une personne très aimable, charismatique et très intelligente mais elle le voyait plus comme un ami que plus et puis elle avait senti l'attraction entre lui et Tonk.

Le seul à ne pas lui avoir parlé était Sirius, Lily lui avait dit qu'il n'aimait pas se lancer dans la foule préférant l'observateur de loin tout en récupérant les informations. Claire remercia fils nouvel ami et se dirigea vers l'homme aux cheveux noirs qui la regarda s'avancera vers lui pendant que les autres discutaient gaiement ne remarquant pas l'absence de la dame.

 **-Tu aimes toujours autant t'isoler pour récolter les renseignements sans faire le moindre effort n'est-ce pas?** Lui sourit Claire.

 **-Grillé aussi vite? Lily m'a à mon avis complètement vendu auprès de toi,** lui rendit Sirius faussement infligé.

Claire gloussa sachant que cet homme aussi était intelligent et qu'il ne valait mieux ne pas le sous-estimer.

 **-Effectivement, elle m'a dit à quel point tu étais un coureur de jupon, intelligent, malin et gentil.**

 **-Deux défauts et qualités, je me sens honoré d'être aussi bien décrit,** sourit Black toujours accoudé.

La châtaine perdit soudain son sourire en voyant leur filleul rigoler aux blagues des jumeaux Weasley.

 **-Sirius, comment allons-nous faire pour Harry… Enfin, je veux dire, tu es enfin libre et je suis aussi aussi…**

Sirius captura son regard connaissant très bien la suite, il fallait parler de la garde, Harry n'a que pour l'instant treize ans et encore loin de la majorité. Sirius sachant très bien que la femme devant lui tenait tout comme lui au gamin, ils auraient le prendre en charge même s'il était la majorité du temps à Poudlard lors des vacances ils voulaient l'un comme l'autre que leur fils attitré soit heureux en ayant une famille qui l'aimerait.

 **-Pourquoi ne pas trouver une maison non-loin d'ici et comme ça Harry aura sa maison, je ne vois pas vraiment grandir dans le QG de l'ordre et même si ici il est heureux, il ne faut pas oublier qu ' il y a déjà une famille qui habite…** Expliqua Sirius observant la réaction de la française.

 **-On serait colocataire tout en élevant Harry et il restait près de ses amis tout en ne l'obligeant pas à venir chez moi tel semaine et l'autre chez toi. Vraiment, je trouve que c'est une bonne idée mais pourquoi ne postulerait pas pour être un pion- je veux dire un surveillant à Poudlard?**

Sirius éclata de rire attirant l'attention et arrêtant les conversations des autres.

 **-Roh mais je ne fais qu'supposer!** Se vexa Claire.

 **-Sérieusement tu penses qu'ils vont me prendre? Les enfants fuiront dès qu'ils me verraient!**

 **-Voilà pourquoi tu ferais un excellent surveillant!** Rappliqua la châtaine faisant comprendre aux autres de quoi il était question.

 **-Sirius, surveillant à Poudlard? Pourquoi pas, ça te changera que vagabonder partout,** Remus exprima.

Des conversations et débats sur le sujet se leva affirmant chacun d'entre eux que cela n'était pas une mauvaise idée plus ainsi qu'Harry pourrait voir son parrain plus souvent.

Claire sourit intérieurement se disant qu'elle était clairement entrainée de (désolée du terme) foutre la merde dans les plans de Sirius. Elle lui lança malgré cela un regard moqueur qu'il lui rendit par un assez désappointeur.

 **-Toi alors, je vois distinctement de James sur toi…**

Elle ne le nia pas savant très bien qu'elle et James aimait avant faire des plans malins contre des personnes et en proposant toujours à James pour qu'il les mette en œuvre à Poudlard à l'aide des autres Maraudeurs et vice-versa quand ils étaient jeunes sous l'œil désabusé de Lily.

Finalement la matinée touchant à sa fin, Sirius fut contrefait envoyé une lettre par son hibou pour une demande de recrutement. Elle sourit encore à ce souvenir et referma sa valise alors que les enfants étaient déjà partisans par le train. Elle avait le temps, elle n'avait qu'à passer par ses complexes écrits pour se téléporter directement dans sa chambre mais comme seul bémol, il restait les choses écrites au sol quand elle partait. Elle en avait fait partie à Molly Weasley qui la rassura en disant que ce serait dans une chambre dans une maison. Bien qu'émue, Claire se permet de rajouter dans son tri un retour au même endroit si elle le voulait qu'elle reste simplement le passage ouvert et non le refermer définitivement. L'Alba posa sa mallette au milieu du cercle quand elle entendit le parrain d'Harry entrer,

 **-Heureuse? Il a accepté.**

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents, effectivement, heureuse que son plan plan marché.

 **-Eh bien c'est parfait. Fait ta valise Noir tu viens avec moi.**

Il souffla est partit ne se demandant pas indubitablement comment ils y allaient et ne prit pas la peine de le demandeur à la châtaine.

Une fois la malle bouclée il rentra à nouveau dans la chambre et la vit au centre d'un cercle. Elle lui fit signe et entra dans celui-ci.

 **-Je suppose que je ne dois pas sortir du cercle?** Devine Black.

 **-Tu suppose bien car sinon je ne garantis pas que tu sois entier à la sortie,** sourit Claire en voyant l'air peu rassuré de Sirius **, bon.**

 **-** **Transmutationem** **,** dit simplement Claire avant qu'un flash ne les éblouis.

Quand ils ouvrent leurs pupilles ils étaient dans une chambre, sobre avec un lit double, une commode et une salle de bain relayer à la chambre. Les murs d'une couleur crème fade et les meubles marron ainsi qu'un bureau équipé d'étagères.

 **-Eh bien…** Siffla Claire en découvrant sa chambre.

Sirius se pressa de sortir du cercle quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur un petit être.

 **-Dame Alba,** salua la créature **, Monsieur Black puis-je vous conduire à votre chambre? Une partie si vous voulez partager celle de Madame Alba.**

 **-Non merci,** répliqua aussitôt la '' dame ''.

 **-Tu l'as entendu? Je te suis,** sourit Sirius amusé.

Claire attendit que la porte se réfère pour finalement ressortir à la veille baguette et d'un coup de celle-ci les affaires se rangèrent d'elle-même dans la commode et l'armoire qu'elle venait de remarquer ainsi que ses produits dans la salle de bain.

Elle ne pouvait indiscutablement pas habiter pour toujours ici mais l'affaire de quelques semaines alors qu'elle s'y habituera. Un toc l'interpella et elle se dit immédiatement que cela ne pouvait pas être Sirius puisque le noiraud ne devait pas passer aux portes. Claire alla ouvrir la porte et tomba sur Minerva qu'elle laissa entrer avec courtoisie.

 **-Que puis-je faire pour vous Minerva?**

Le professeur apprécia grandement le respect que mettait Claire dans ses paroles, habituée aux dits insolents des étudiants.

 **-Je venais voir si vous aviez besoin d'aide mais je vois que vous avez pris bien soin de même décorer cette chambre et aussi vous prévenir que le dîner où vous et noir aurait été demandé aux élèves lors de celui-ci est à vingt heures.**

 **-Bien Minerva, autres choses que je dois savoir?**

 **-Ah oui tenez, la liste des classes que vous aurez.**

Elle tendit une liste de feuilles que la plus jeune qui n'a pas dit d'où elles viennent mais les prit.

 **-Voilà, je vous souhaite un bon début de profession, Claire.**

 **-Merci beaucoup, à tout à l'heure.**

La femme au chapeau partie affichée la jeune professeure retenir et préparer son cours pour le lendemain.

La porte s'ouvrit sans surprise entrer Sirius qui trouva la jeune femme changée. Il l'observa un moment depuis le pas de la porte la regardant travailler avec avidité trouvée un point commun entre elle et la mère de son filleul. Elle se tourna finalement vers lui faisant voler sa file d'attente de cheval et les deux mèches épargnées qui encadraient son visage. Elle se leva, attrapa sa queue de cheval et l'enroula pour en faire un chignon où elle plaça deux petits bâtons en nacre blanc dans son chignon. Ils descendent des escaliers pour arriver devant la porte menant à la Grande Salle où Sirius avait tant de temps là-bas.

 **-Tu connais l'école par cœur je** présume **,** exprimant doucement Claire et se tournant vers lui un peu surprise qu'il est trouvé le chemin directement.

 **-Tu présume bien,** imita les paroles de la jeune femme, quelques heures plus tôt, Sirius.

Elle secoua la tête médusée mais se tût en entendant le proviseur se mettre à parler. Le cœur de la châtaine se mit durement à battre et elle commença à trembler. Elle sentit un bras se caler au milieu de son dos, frottant doucement de haut en bas.

 **-C'est maintenant que tu as le trac? Il est un peu tard pour ça…**

Elle fut au contraire d'être rassurée et se mit grelotter encore plus, Sirius soupira et la tourna vers lui passant fils bras autour de ses épaules pour une courte accolade qui la calma et les paroles du noiraud acheva les crispations.

 **-T'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer et s'il y a un qui t'embête, je suis là…**

Sirius se senti malgré lui, le ridicule à calmer une enseignante qui lui-même embarqué dans cette histoire et la voilà toute flageolante dans ses bras. Il roula des yeux et la lâcha en entendant le proviseur commencer à mettre dans son discours.

 **-En ce milieu d'année, nous accueillons un nouveau professeur ainsi que nouvelle matière, Claire Alba votre nouveau professeur de magie,** celle-ci fit reculer Black pour que dès sortit, personne ne le voit et se dirigea vers sa place d'un pas décontracté et élégant, tout ce dont elle n'était pas au fond d'elle. **Elle vous enseignera les bases de la magie venant des mages dont elle est une des représentantes.**

A la fin de la partie du discours qui la concernait elle s'incline légèrement. Hagrid qui était assis à droite se leva et lui recula la chaise. Elle lui offrit un chaleureux et s'assit.

 **-Merci Hagrid.**

Elle sourit à sa voisine de table à gauche, Minerve et écoutée la suite remarquant une place vide en bout de table à droite.

 **-Une autre personne nous a rejoints, un homme qui était jugé à tort et un sauveur, j'ai nommé Sirius Black. Maintenant surveillant et gardien de l'établissement.**

Tout comme avec Claire des éclats d'applaudissement s'éleva quand l'homme franchit la porte et s'assit non loin de la châtaine qui en se penchant lui fit un clin d'œil réconfortant qu'il lui rendit.

 **-… Je vous souhaite donc un bon appétit.**

Le proviseur se rassit permettant à Sirius et Claire de surprendre les regards des élèves curieux des deux nouvelles personnes. La marraine d'Harry se mit à discuter tranquillement avec ses nouveaux collègues et avec Remus qui expliqua aux deux que plutôt dans la journée au repas de midi, le tournoi avait commencé, enfin la première étape, c'est-à-dire celle où les élèves du bon âge lançaient leur papier dans la coupe. Ils acquiescèrent et ainsi après le repas, ne se sentant pas pouvoir remonter dans sa chambre, après que les élèves soient partisans, elle tira sur les bras de Sirius lui murmurant.

 **-Tu pourrais-moi raccompagner à ma chambre, je ne saurai vraiment pas m'orienter dans ce château, s'il te plaît.**

Il sourit montrant que le fait qu'il connaisse l'endroit comme sa poche à son avantage.

 **-Et que me donnes-tu en échange? Je suis fatigué et ma chambre est loin de la tienne.**

Claire fut interloquée du ton et insolence qu'il faisait preuve mais décida de le faire céder en premier.

 **-Je n'ai rien à te donner, Sirius et comme tu ne veux pas, je suis sûr que Remus aura la bonté de m'aider, lui.**

Elle se tourna pour aller vers où était allé Remus s'attendant à ce qu'il la retienne mais rien. Elle commençait à partir arrivant à la moitié de la salle et rien.

Elle soupira, furieuse et se tourna le trouver avachi sur le mur derrière les sièges préposé sagement qu'elle revienne à lui, sachant très bien que Remus avait tout comme lui emprunté des couloirs secrets hors de portée pour la plus jeune.

Elle soupira et retourna auprès de Sirius remarquant qu'ils étaient à présent seuls dans la salle, même les fantômes étaient plus présents.

 **-Très bien. Que veux-tu?**

Il sourit, satisfait.

 **-Rien pour le moment mais tu m'en dois une ma belle.**

La marque de possessivité figea la '' belle '' la faisant frissonner de tout son corps.

Il la conduite jusqu'à sa porte et après un '' merci '' et '' bonne nuit '' elle ferma la porte à clés. Son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite et la voix suave qu'avait Black raisonnait encore aux creux des tympans disant long de ce dont il aurait envie plus tard. Elle secoua la tête se disant que rester enfermée d'une jeune fille en plein explosion d'hormones sûrement perturbée.

Elle se changea n'enfilant qu'une nuisette blanche arrivant au milieu des cuisses et s'endormit encore déboussolée par tout.

* * *

Deuxième chapitre! Merci de me lire, ça commence petit à petit à monter.

Au revoir,

Prenez soin de vous et n'oubliez pas que: '' une journée sans rire est une journée perdue alors souriez. « **S** ora de Youtube.

K.


End file.
